


“自然系列”第20部：自然的失败

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [20]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：好心不一定总能办成好事。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Comments: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第20部：自然的失败

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Failures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991989) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



Jim握紧手中的来复枪，眼睛盯着泊车区另一侧的银行。“只能开枪了。”

Blair立刻用冰凉的手指扒住他的手臂——他的头发被十二月的寒风吹到脑后。“不，等等——别开枪！”

Jim叹了口气，从Blair的桎梏下拉出自己的手臂。“我看不到任何其他解决办法，Chief。”

“Jim，我是认真的，”Blair急切地说，他的脸颊冻得通红。“我们还没有试过所有的办法，先等一下，好吗？”

“他们拿着。”Jim举起自己的大马力来复枪作为描形容，“都是大家伙。”

西蒙·班克斯闻言皱起眉，从倚着的黑白色巡逻车上站直身体。“等一下，”他抱起双臂，看向Jim。“你可以看到里面的劫匪？”

Jim厌倦地点点头。“是的，我可以看到。”他转身朝向银行，集中视觉感官，直到看清窗户边的两个男人——然后举起来复枪，从巡逻车的引擎盖上方将他们纳入枪口视野范围。

视野干净利落，距离大约30码*。那两个家伙正紧密关注着外界的应激反应——他们看到的情形大概难以让他们心安：视野范围内的停车区散落着警察车辆、特警队面包车以及一群地地道道身着凯夫拉防弹衣的警察。

（译注：30码，约27米。）

“别开枪。”Blair安静地说。

Jim叹了口气，手指从扳机上移开。“他们绑了人质。”

“我知道。”

西蒙眯缝起眼睛越过水泥地看向银行的窗户，试图定位到Jim的枪瞄准的位置。“Jim，他们在哪个位置？”

“窗户边。”Jim回答。

窗户占据大楼前方的大部分面积，特警队已经就位，正准备从侧门穿过汽车餐厅冲进去。但这不一个理想的计划——出纳员的门确实直通一层，但特警队进去后将面临十五名人质夹在他们和匪徒之间的状况。他们必须现在就将人质撤离。

Jim压低枪口瞄准。两枪出去，问题解决。“现在也许是我们唯一的机会。他们周围没有人质。”

西蒙叹了口气，调整了一下黑色的特警队帆布帽。“好的，Jim。如果你觉得可以打中——那就打。”

Blair摇摇头。“再给他们发一次警告。”

“已经发过了。”西蒙厉声说。“再发一次，也许会刺激他们对人质开枪！”

“他们现在周围没有人质！你听到他的话了！”

“特警队的计划就是个错误。”Jim补充道。他扫了一眼那群特警：已经各就各位了。“直接冲进去会引发一场屠杀。”

西蒙怒视着他，“那你可以提出一个更好——？”

“让他们停下，”Blair插话。“让我试试。”他朝西蒙手中的红白色扩音器伸出手。

西蒙摇头。“这没有意义，Sandburg——我们试过了。”

“队长，拜托了。”Blair不耐地拂开眼前的头发。“就让我试一下？”

“别想，Sandburg。”西蒙咆哮。

“让他试试。”Jim低声说。

西蒙瞪着他，“让他试试？”

“既然他想试试，就让他试试。”Jim耸耸肩，努力表现得若无其事。“能有什么坏处呢？”Blair热切地点点头，再次伸手去拿扩音器。

西蒙一脸恼怒，“但是你刚才说——”

“他想试试，就让他试试。”

Blair希冀地看着西蒙，后者呻吟一声，将扩音器塞到他手中。“好吧，拿着，要试就试吧。”

“谢谢。”Blair深吸一口气，集中起注意力，然后举起扩音器对准银行的方向。“现在，听我说。”Blair坚定地说——向导的神秘嗓音紧紧攀上Jim的脊柱，让他忍不住颤栗。他认真地聆听着——一如既往。“我希望你们放下武器。双手抱头，慢慢走出来。你们并不是真的想犯罪。出来吧，一切都会好起来的。”

“干得好，Sandburg——谢谢你，帮了大忙。”西蒙冷哼一声。

“闭嘴。”Jim轻声说，仍然盯着那栋混凝土建筑。

西蒙慢慢转过头，“你说什么，中尉？”

“我说别打扰他，让他好好干活！”

“我没看到他干出任何成效，中尉。”西蒙的声音暗含危险。“而你的态度很不恰当，你最好——”

“他们出来了。”Blair说。片刻之后，周围穿制服的人群开始有所反应，他们叫喊着掏出枪，并迅速闪身到身旁的车后。Blair将扩音器再次放到嘴边，这次瞄准的是警察们。“别开枪！”他大喊道，“别开枪！”

银行的门开了，一个身着破牛仔裤和白色风衣的瘦长男人缓步走出，双手交叠放在头顶。他顶着一头长而凌乱的红发，还有一丛与之相衬的脏乱的红胡子。他慢慢走过泊车区，径直走向Blair Sandburg。

“什么鬼……”西蒙不可思议地看着，调整了一下自己的眼镜。

Blair不安地变换双脚中心，捏紧扩音器的手指泛出白色。“一个，”他喃喃地说，“只有一个，Jim……只出来了一个人……”

Jim越过红头发的瘦子看向窗口，他已经听到另一个男人的尖叫声和大理石地板上的跺脚声。百叶窗的后面闪过一缕黑色的头发。

“你这个混账！”那人大喊大叫。“你疯了！——愚蠢的疯子！——该死的！”

接下来就像进入一部慢动作电影，一切都慢了下来：黑头发的劫匪站在窗户边，面庞扭曲，丑恶，并举起手中的枪——

Jim举起来复枪，打开保险。

Blair急促地倒抽一口气，身体颤动。

——鲜红的液体在红发男人的白色风衣上溅开，子弹射出的伤口呈现出完美的圆形，就像一个餐碟——

Jim扣紧扳机上的手指，瞄准窗户。

——红发男人脚步未停，朝着Blair的方向走着——

扩音器重重砸在地上。

——膝盖跪倒在地，鲜红的污迹蔓延开来——

Jim瞄准那张丑恶、扭曲的面庞。

——躯干向后倒下，神经抽搐，血液涌出——

Blair忽然行动起来，他绕过身旁的巡逻车向前飞奔，长发和皮革形成一片模糊的身形，就这样跑进前方的无人区，进入那个拿着手枪的丑恶男人的视野，就像进入朝向穆罕默德的山峰。

——窗户边，枪管旋转着，旋转着，指向那个模糊的身形——

Jim扣下扳机。

——指向Blair……

——黑发男子向后倒去，鲜红的花朵在他额头绽开，人质们惊声尖叫，尖叫——

——一片混乱——

（TBC）

\----------

“他在干什么？！”西蒙大喊。“那个蠢货——”

来复枪咔啦一声落到水泥地面，Jim几乎是飞身从巡逻车上越过朝Blair奔去，后者此时正跪在红发男子身边，紧紧抓着他，疯狂地试图为他止血——

西蒙的声音通过扩音器十倍的放大出来。“别开枪！警报解除！都别开枪！！”

——手指紧紧盖在伤口上，但无法阻挡身体涌出的血液流得到处都是；灰色的双眼直直地盯着面前的Blair，但其中的火焰正在熄灭。特警队成群结队朝大门包围而上，解救人质。Blair无助地坐在红发男子身旁，紧紧握住将死之人的手低声细语，“……安息……安息吧，我的兄弟……”直至那双灰色的眼睛永远地阖上。

再后来，两具男人尸体被装进黑色拉链袋中运走，人质们裹上温暖的羊毛毯，前去接受脱水和惊慌检查。Jim在犯罪现场周边徘徊漫步，听着西蒙·班克斯痛斥他的搭档。

“你到底在做什么？刚才是一个极其危险的特殊战略情形，Sandburg，你不能在一个危险的特殊战略情形中到处乱跑，不懂吗？看在上帝的份上，你差点被一枪爆头！——能不能心里有点数！”

Jim踢开脚边一块松动的混凝土块。

“我应该让你待在办公室做文书工作以示惩戒！应该给你下一个正式的官方谴责！”

Jim向泊车区那头他的队长和搭档看去。Blair脸色苍白，神情阴郁，站在那里面无表情地点着头，接受长官的训斥。他的双手和衬衫前襟都粘满了血迹。

西蒙朝Blair走近一步，压低声音，Jim调高听觉。“看在上帝的份上，你明明知道你即将升职，还在众目睽睽之下搞这么一出。上帝，你明明知道有人会妒忌憎恶你，而你现在表现得如此不称职。”

Blair再次点了点头，然后抬起头迎向西蒙的眼睛。Jim等待着Blair做出解释，但Blair只是默默地站在那里，一言不发。

西蒙叹了口气，摇摇头。“我真不知道要怎么写今天的报告。”

“我理解，长官。”Blair说。“很抱歉给你添麻烦了，你只管做你需要的做。”

西蒙瞪了他一会儿，然后摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“Sandburg，离开这里，走，回家去。”

闻声Jim转过身大步朝他们的位置走去。Blair点点头，心不在焉地走向他的新沃尔沃。“嘿，”Jim出声招呼，“坐我的车走吧？我们可以晚点再来取你的车。”

Blair看向他，脸上没有一丝表情。“不用，我可以。”他挥了挥手，平声说，“我开我的车回去，回家见。”

Jim张张嘴想说些什么，但什么都没有说。他站在原地，注视着Blair走到绿色沃尔沃旁，上车，点火，倒车。

他一心看着后退的沃尔沃，甚至没有注意到西蒙走到了他的身后。“刚才到底是怎么回事？”

Jim回过身看向他。

100%的结案率。瑞尼尔大学的八卦圈。上面有人注意到了。内华达。纳尼亚。萨满。责任。救赎。Getting it from both ends。金色的火人。邪恶的难题。Blair手上沾染的鲜血。艰难的抉择。猎枪和瓶装水。活在这个世界和下一个世界。

但西蒙不可能理解这些事，即便他能清楚地阐释出来——更别说他绝对不能。于是他叹了口气，看着朋友关切的眼神，只是回答道，“我们有大麻烦了，西蒙。他妈的大麻烦。”

他回到家时Blair已经在了，正在昏暗的客厅里走来走去，好像不知道该做些什么，该怎么安置自己。Jim脱下外套，同时迅速上下扫视了Blair一遍——Blair的双手仍然血迹斑斑，未曾清理。

他将外套和Blair的挂在一起，然后走进厨房。

“你要喝点东西吗？”Jim看向爱人，后者正游荡到阳台门边，“我要喝一点。”

Blair没有回头，“那就来点吧。”

“好的。”他第一想到的是啤酒，但现在不是喝啤酒的气氛。他抓起一瓶威士忌，为自己倒上一杯。琥珀色的液体灼伤了他的口腔、喉咙，感觉很好。

“你不应该那么冲动。”Jim开口，看着房间另一头Blair的背影。

Blair一下转过头来，眼睛里闪着炽热的光芒。“别教训我。”

“我没有教训你。”Jim淡淡地说。“我只是在陈述一个事实。让自己被一枪爆头并不能帮到任何人。”

“是的，所以一枪将其他人的头爆开会更有帮助喽？”Blair一贯慷慨的嘴唇此刻抿成一条细线。

Jim将玻璃杯重重地放在料理台上。“他要对你开枪，你这个傻逼！你——手无寸铁，毫无防护——冲到一个持枪歹徒的枪口前！”

“别跟我讲这些警察的大道理！”Blair嘶哑地说。“我今天已经听够了！”

“那你最好早些习惯，探员。”Jim回击。

“你怎么敢叫我探员！你怎么敢！天啊，我知道西蒙会跟我讲这种话，但是没想到你也会。”Blair愤怒地踱着步子走开，穿过硬木地板，然后转过身用力地挥舞沾满血迹的双手。“我还能怎么办？眼睁睁看他死在那里吗？”

“那我又能怎么办？眼睁睁看他开枪打死你吗？”

“我是想救他！”

“而我想救你！”他绕过厨房岛走向Blair，Blair也朝他走过来，双手愤怒地紧握着。见鬼，Jim心想，我们真的要干一仗了。

“所以我应该眼睁睁地看着你开枪打死他们，是这样吗？”Blair昂着头望着他 ，挑衅到了极点。“砰砰！两枪——然后收工去吃玉米片庆祝胜利？”

“即使不这样，他们终究还是死了。”Jim平平地说，“又有什么区别呢？”

Blair周遭的空气几乎开始劈啪作响。他伸出双手狠狠揪住Jim，前臂肌肉鼓起——

Jim眨眨眼，记忆忽然闪回到五年前。突然之间，他眼前的这个人——这个愤怒不已，肩膀宽阔，带着厚重黑眼圈的男人——似乎完全无法和当初那个穿着铁蓝色马甲背心的瘦弱的孩子重合起来。那时，他的眼中充满好奇，双手总是躁动不安，满是热情——而现在，他沾满鲜血的双手正抓着他，双眼炽蓝如墨，因丑恶的世事而痛苦不堪——是他让Blair变成这样的吗？他到底都做了些什么？

这片刻的反省造成他的失利——揪住他胳膊的那双手向前一推，他踉踉跄跄地撞到房梁上。“没错，”Blair轻声说，眼中射出寒冷骇人的光，“他们还是死了。而你对此无动于衷吗？”

Jim不确定到底要说些什么，直到语句从他嘴中脱口而出。“是他们先在我的部落上捣乱。”

Blair又推搡了他一下，“他们也属于你的部落！”

“曾经是。”Jim反驳。“但今天不是，之后也不是。”

Blair的怒气不可遏制。“那个——那个走出来的——”

“他手上有枪！”

“——他和另一个不一样！”

“他抛弃了他属于部落的权利！”Jim坚持着，抓起Blair的肩膀使劲摇晃。“他抛弃了——他的权利就被剥夺了——你不应该——”

“你根本不明白！”

“——冒着生命危险，就为了他，为了——”

“这是我的职责！”Blair冲着他的脸嘶吼。“你怎么能——”

“——那种渣滓！”Jim也嘶吼起来，随着Blair一起提高声调。他抓紧Blair的肩膀，不让Blair将他推开。“你不能为了那种人铤而走险，我不会为了那种人让你去铤而走险！”

“是我死了把你丢下了不成——！”Blair说着，猛地扯住Jim向前一拉，后者跌跌撞撞地扑上前，而Blair的嘴忽然就覆在他的嘴上，胳膊搂住他的脖子几乎要把他勒死。他立刻握住Blair的腰，让两人的身躯撞在一起，让自己的舌头挤进Blair嘴中。

两人磕磕绊绊地向后退了几步，撞到沙发边上。Blair的身体窘迫地倾斜，只能挥舞一只手挣扎着保持直立——然后两人倾斜着，顺着厚厚的沙发扶手重重摔在地板上。

Blair狠狠跌在Jim身上，几乎挤出他肺里的空气——尽管如此，Blair仍然凶猛而饥渴地吻着他，仿佛要把他的脸吞下去。Jim伸手握住Blair的头发，反身向上，试图爬到Blair上方。

他们翻滚了一圈，Jim让自己全身的重量压在Blair身上，努力将他钉在地板上。他胡乱抓住Blair的两只手腕，但Blair在他身下疯狂地挣扎，伸肘猛击向他，同时嘴巴发力咬住Jim的下唇。

Jim疼得倒吸一口凉气，几乎要出手反击，但最终拳头在落下前狠狠收回。他转而抓住Blair的腰部，手指用力，防止Blair挣脱。Blair不断扭动、翻滚、挺身——然后变硬了，他的阴茎坚硬而火热，透过两人之间层层的牛仔和棉织物传递过来。Blair气喘吁吁，在他身下狂乱地挺动，Jim呻吟起来，抓住自己受困的阴茎蹭在Blair的阴茎上方——一次，两次，然后Blair使劲收回胳膊，双手抱住Jim的脑袋，在他嘴里轻柔地呻吟出声。

Blair湿润沉重的舌头着迷地爱抚着Jim撕裂的嘴唇，然后探进他的口腔。Jim无力地吮吸起来，臣服起来——

（下方angry sex，Top! Blair）

——然后Blair的身体瞬间绷紧，手握住他的臀部，闷声将他推倒。下一秒，变成Jim平躺在地而Blair坐在他上方，脸色充斥着愤怒、激昂和渴望。Blair的手顺着他的胸膛滑下，胡乱解开他的衬衣扣子，解开裤子，拉下拉链。

Jim呻吟着，抓住Blair衬衣的衣摆，但Blair一把将他的手打开，然后抓住他，将他拉起来翻过身。Blair将他的衬衣褪下胳膊，将他的裤子褪到臀下，然后将他脸朝下推倒在地。

Jim喘息着抓住面前打结的地毯绒线，指尖触感粗糙，灰尘密布，Blair强迫他打开双腿，跪在他的大腿后，将他按在地上，然后摸索着解开自己法兰绒衬衣和牛仔裤上的纽扣，将牛仔裤拉下。

Blair强有力的双手将他分开，撑好，下一秒Blair阴茎柔顺圆润的顶部开始摩擦他的穴口。Jim颤抖起来，而Blair抓住他的手臂迫使他保持静止。

忽然，Blair倾身向前探来，在他的肩膀咬下一口，又在他的性器顶部向里钻入时亲吻那处咬痕。Jim粗粗地喘息一声，无助地绞紧那里，让Blair发出一声愉悦的吼声，手指更深地抓进Jim的胳膊。

Jim猛地向后一退，膝盖和手掌撑着地，细细品味着挤入身体的天鹅绒般质感的阴茎顶部。身后的Blair猛烈地呼吸着，努力向前推进，嘴里呻吟着，咕哝着，让自己继续进去，同时抓住Jim的臀部保持稳定。Jim再次向后推挤，非常用力，帮Blair开辟出进入的通道。

然后Blair开始干他——狠狠地干他——他必须用胳膊撑住自己否则Blair会将他直接干进地板里。他呻吟着，奋力向后推挤以迎接Blair的挺进，他找不到节奏但他想要它，就像从未想象自己会用过一般地想要。Blair的双球拍打在他身上，沮丧地呻吟着，绝望地干着他。而他也感受到那种绝望，同样的挫败感，于是他抬高臀部，使劲向后退去，然后在同样的角度再次抬起，想要，想要，粉碎——

——就是这样！天啊，就是这里！——Blair的双手紧紧握住他的臀，将他固定在原处，Blair愉悦的叫喊声与他自己的混合在一起，他们在一起用力，一起搭建，发生了那么多事他们仍然安全无恙，Blair仍然是他的，活生生的，就在他身体里——

——Blair将他拉到膝盖上，胳膊围住他的胸膛，让他身躯挺直，让他靠近自己。Blair把脸紧贴在他的肩胛骨之间，对着他的皮肤剧烈地喘息，在他后背掠过一个又一个吻，然后伸出双手顺着他的胸膛，滑过胸肌、腹部，温柔地抚摸他的阴毛。一只强壮的，沾满鲜血的手掌握住他的阴茎，另一只捧住他的双球，温柔地爱抚它们、滚弄它们。

Jim感觉世界开始旋转，他紧紧闭起双眼。下坠，他开始下坠——但Blair接住了他，支撑着他的重量。Blair的臀部向前挺动，硬挺的阴茎在他体内进出——Blair的双手在抚弄他的双球，抚弄他的阴茎，探入他的细缝——

哭泣——Blair粗糙地哭泣声，他的脸贴住他的背。哽咽着“对不起……对不起……对不起……”伴随着一次次破碎的挺动，直到这个词失去意义，直到这个词变成擦过他皮肤的嘶嘶声。

然后Blair拼命地喘息，抓住他的腰，阴茎在他屁股里不规律地抽动，他感觉Blair即将来临——来临——膝盖不堪重负——两个人一起侧身倒在地板上，仍然像两枚勺子一样抱在一起。Jim发现自己绝望地在Blair胸前扭动，挤压Blair仍然硬着的阴茎。他拧动身体，向后推挤，感受Blair柔滑的阴茎顶部重重压在他的前列腺上的感觉——就是这样：眼皮后的世界变成一片灼烧的白色，他在一种完美的狂喜中颤抖着射出来。

世界一片寂静，除了他们的呼吸声。Blair的双臂环绕着他，将他牢牢抱在原处，压得他有些喘不过气。他换了个姿势，试图让自己舒服一些，但Blair抱得更紧，强健的胳膊压进Jim后背和腰侧的淤青中。Blair的汗水让他肩膀上的抓挠伤口有些刺痛，但Blair的拥抱带来的痛苦让他感到某种深刻的舒适，于是他颤抖一下，允许Blair向他贴得更紧一些，再紧一些，最好。

他感觉Blair开合的嘴唇擦过后颈，低声开口，“Jim，我很抱歉。”

“我明白。”他说。

“我只是想救他。”

“我想也许你已经拯救了他。”他盯着黑暗的房间，不想费心调高视觉。“但是我宁愿你没有。”

Blair双手环绕住他。“我不能坐视不理。”

“我明白。”Jim闭上眼睛。“天啊，我真的明白。”他的眼睛被泪水刺痛，他感觉Blair紧紧抱住他，对他低喃着急切而绝望的承诺，不会再这样做了，永远不会再这样做，永远不会了，Jim——

然后他听到自己的声音，微弱而遥远，好像来自一百万光年之外。“我母亲离开的时候，我听到她对我父亲说，她清晨醒过来，不知自己身处何方。”他停下来，潮湿地吸了一口气。“她对他说她再也不想做威廉·埃利森的夫人，James和Stephen的母亲。”Jim握紧拳头，感觉指甲掐进手掌心。“我恨她，很恨她。”他说。“我又崇敬她——非常非常崇敬她。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 好吧，出于某种原因，这个小故事已经进行了一年，所以我现在要做一个该死的奥斯卡致辞：感谢Em Brunson、Miriam、以及Owlet，谢谢你们认真的鞭策；感谢Hope、Kira以及Justine，谢谢你们做我的焦点小组。祝福你们所有人。
> 
> 现在说正事，如果你还没有注意到的话，我想我应该申明一下，我们现在正处在“自然系列”的第三段圆弧的后两篇。这段圆弧的背后隐藏着一个非常丑恶的故事。抓紧对你的座椅——现在可是寒假，各位！另外如果你有一点点时间，请给我一些反馈噢。
> 
> 译注：后半段NC-17，Top!Blair


End file.
